emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Emmerdale in 2016
2016 is Emmerdale's 45th and current year. Production is overseen by Series Producer Kate Oates. Episodes Main Cast (as of Episode 7460 (25th March 2016)) Storylines January *Debbie Dingle leaves the village with her children Sarah and Jack after finding out about Ross Barton and Andy Sugden's involvement in Robert Sugden's shooting. She leaves Ross' son, and her half-brother, Moses Dingle with her father Cain Dingle and his wife Moira Dingle, although Moira hands Moses over to Ross. Ross' mum Emma encourages Ross to get his name of Moses' birth certificate *A second DNA test proves Kirin Kotecha is the father of ex-girlfriend Vanessa Woodfield's son Johnny and not Adam Barton as previously believed. Adam is devastated and runs off with Johnny although soon returns. Kirin is furious to discover his father Rakesh Kotecha manipulated the first set of results and Adam punches Rakesh when he finds out. Kirin struggles to be Johnny's father, especially after seeing how good Adam is with Johnny. Priya Sharma and Rakesh split up in the aftermath although they soon reunite. *Ashley Thomas tells his father Sandy Thomas, former girlfriend Harriet Finch and his children Gabby and Arthur Thomas about his dementia. The news soon spreads round the village. After Ashley accidentally goes to their old house Mulberry Cottage, instead of their current one Brook Cottage, Laurel Dingle decides the family should rent Mulberry again as it could help with Ashley's illness. A couple of weeks later Laurel tells Ashley that she is pregnant, but decides she cannot keep it, which devastates Ashley. She makes an appointment for an abortion but can't go through with it. After deciding to keep the baby, Laurel beings bleeding, but a miscarriage cannot be confirmed for another few weeks. *Pete Barton kisses his aunt Moira Dingle. Cain Dingle is furious and Moira sacks Pete. Pete later deliberately gets himself arrested, breaking his bail conditions. *Bob Hope brings Elliot Windsor to the village and asks Elliot's father Jimmy King to look after him. Jimmy also gets in contact with Juliette, the mother of his young son Carl, who drops Carl of with him until she sorts her life out. Jimmy's wife Nicola King isn't happy with the situation but soon comes round. *Lisa Dingle suffers an angina attack while out to lunch with Chas Dingle and Rhona Goskirk. Later Belle Dingle pretends to her parents Lisa and Zak Dingle that she is hearing voices again in a bid to repair her parents marriage. *Aaron Livesy finds out about Paddy Kirk's affair with Tess Harris after giving Paddy and wife Rhona Goskirk a glowing reference about their desire to adopt. Aaron tells the Social Worker he is not sure Paddy and Rhona will stay together. Paddy and Rhona cannot believe one of their friends could scupper their adoption plans and Paddy blames Tess. Pearl Ladderbanks thinks she is to blame for mentioning Rhona's lesbian stage. Despite Aaron's statement, Paddy and Rhona get through to the next round of the adoption process. *Chrissie Sugden helps Diane Sugden to choose some wigs after her hair begins to fall out due to her chemotherapy. * Aaron Livesy discovers his parents Gordon Livesy and Chas Dingle have got back together. He collapses at the scrapyard and Robert Sugden took him to hospital, where he is diagnosed with sepsis due to his self harming cuts becoming infected. After running away from the hospital, Aaron confesses to Robert that his father raped him numerous times during his childhood. Robert confronts Gordon after he discovers Gordon is to buy into The Woolpack, although Gordon suggests Aaron is creating false memories and Robert slightly doubts Aaron. *Twelve year old Jacob Gallagher manages to return from Portugal alone. He tells his step-father David Metcalfe, he doesn't like living in Portugal and wants to return to the village. *Wine rep Duncan accidentally leaves extra cases of wine at David's Shop. Employee Carly Hope decides to have a wine tasting night with the spare. Duncan discovers this and asks for Tracy Shankley to go on a date with him. Tracy realises that Duncan is only after one thing and Duncan tries his luck with Carly. Finn Barton discovers Duncan is married. *Leyla Harding and Nikhil Sharma decide to make a go of their relationship and Leyla moves into Farrers Barn. Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Debbie and Moses Dingle, Sarah and Jack Sugden and Ross Barton. (All until January) Ashley, Laurel, Sandy and Arthur Thomas. (from January). * The Grange - Tracy Shankley *'The Woolpack' - Diane Sugden, Chas Dingle, Aaron Livesy and Doug Potts. Charity and Noah Dingle (from March). *'Woodbine Cottage' - Edna Birch and Harriet Finch. Pearl Ladderbanks (from March) *'Tug Ghyll' - Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield and Carly Hope. Leyla Harding (until January). Kirin Kotecha (January to February). *'Dale Head' - Dan and Amelia Spencer, Kerry Wyatt, Joanie Wright, Zak Dingle and Kyle Winchester *'Mill Cottage' - Rakesh Kotecha (until March). Kirin Kotecha (until January) Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe (until January, March). *'Dale View' - James, Emma and Finn Barton. Pete Barton (until January). ''Ross Barton and Moses Dingle ''(from January) *'Connelton View' - Brenda Walker. Bob, Cathy and Heath Hope and Rodney Blackstock *'Victoria Cottage' - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King. Elliot Windsor and Carl (from January) *'Keepers Cottage' - Victoria and Adam Barton and Robert Sugden. *'Brook Cottage' - Ashley, Sandy and Arthur Thomas and Laurel Dingle/Thomas (all until January) Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - David Metcalfe. Jacob Gallagher (from January). ''Leyla Harding (from January). Nikhil and Molly Sharma. ''(until February) *'Tenant Cottage' - Sam and Samson Dingle and Megan Macey. Eliza Macey (from March) *'Jacobs Fold' - Vacant Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Paddy Kirk. Rhona and Leo Goskirk. Pearl Ladderbanks (until March) *'Butler's Farm' - Moira and Cain Dingle. Noah Dingle (until March). Moses Dingle (January only). *[[Butler's Farm Caravan|'Butler's Farm Caravan']] - Andy Sugden (until February and from March). Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Marlon Dingle and April Windsor. Robblesfield Way *'Pollard's Barn' - Eric Pollard. *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Lisa and Belle Dingle. *'Holdgate Farm' - Jai and Rishi Sharma. Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe (January and February, from March). Rakesh Kotecha (from March) Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Lawrence, Bernice and Lachlan White, Chrissie Sugden and Gabby Thomas. *'Cottage on Home Farm Grounds' - Andy Sugden (February to March) Who works where Main Street *'The Grange' - Eric Pollard, Finn Barton, Tracy Shankley. *'The Woolpack' - Diane Sugden, Victoria Barton, Chas and Marlon Dingle. *'Beauty & Bernice' - Bernice White and Kerry Wyatt. *'Take A Vow' - Leyla Harding. *'Dingle & Dingle Automotives' - Debbie Dingle (until January). Cain Dingle and Ross Barton. Dan Spencer (from January) *'Café Main Street' - Bob Hope and Brenda Walker Church Lane *'David's Shop' - David Metcalfe and Carly Hope. Jacob Gallagher (from January) *'St. Mary's Church' - Ashley Thomas. Hotten Road *'Vet's Surgery' - Paddy Kirk, Rhona Goskirk, Vanessa Woodfield and Pearl Ladderbanks. Other *'Butler's Farm' - Moira Dingle, James Barton, Andy Sugden. Pete Barton (until January) *'Sharma & Sharma Sweet Factory' - Jai, and Rishi Sharma, Lisa and Belle Dingle, Laurel Thomas and Kerry Wyatt. Nikhil Sharma (until February). '' *'Home Farm' - Lawrence White, Chrissie Sugden, Sam Dingle. Nicola King ''(until February). Andy Sugden (February and from March) *'Holey Scrap' - Aaron Livesy, Adam Barton. Robert Sugden (from February) *'Home James Haulage' - Jimmy King, Charity Dingle, Tracy Shankley. Nicola King (from February) Awards and Nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Gemma Atkinson (Nominee) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Michael Parr (Nominee) Category:Emmerdale year-by-year Category:2016